The Power Within Characterbook
by Aria the Crimson Queen
Summary: In diesen kleinen Charakterbook werde ich die Quirks der Hauptcharaktere näher erläutern. ACHTUNG: Spoiler Alarm.
1. Aria Quirks Teil I

**Aria wird wohl ohne Probleme die mit Abstand mächtigste Person in dieser Fanfiction sein.**

 **Lesen auf eigene Gefahr, es werden auf jeden Fall Spoiler vorkommen.**

Aria besitzt 181 verschiedene Quirks, davon sind 180 von ihrer Mutter und 1 von Ihrem Vater.

Es wurden insgesamt über 410 Menschen Eingesperrt und zwangsgezüchtet bis endlich ein Mädchen auf die Welt kam, welche alle Quirks in sich vereinte

* * *

Von Ihrer Mutter:

* * *

 **Icy Land:**

Der Nutzer kann Eis aus der Luft erschaffen und auch Klone und künstliche Lebewesen erschaffen

Klasse: Emitter

* * *

 **Snowstorm:**

Der Nutzer kann Blizzards und Schneestürme herbeirufen

Klasse: Emitter

* * *

 **Let there be Water:**

Erzeugung von Wasser aus der Luft, aber keine Kontrolle

Klasse: Emitter

* * *

 **H2O Master:**

Kontrolle von Wasser, solange dieses vorhanden ist.

Klasse: Emitter

* * *

 **Smoking Hot:**

Körper kann Rauch erzeugen, welcher wie Feuerrauch fungiert und das Atmen erschwert, der Anwender ist gegen die Wirkung Immun.

Klasse: Emitter

* * *

 **Burning Flames:**

Der Anwender kann Feuer erzeugen und ist immun gegen jede Art von Brandschaden.

Klasse: Emitter

* * *

 **Hot Girl:**

Der Anwender kann den Körper auf Temperaturen bis zu 5.000 *C aufheizen. Die Hitze kann auf bestimmte Punkte konzentriert werden

Klasse: Emitter

* * *

 **Magma River:**

Der Anwender kann aus dem Körper flüssiges Magma erschaffen. Der Anwender selbst ist immun gegen solch hohe Temperaturen

Klasse: Emitter

* * *

 **Iron Skin:**

Der Anwender kann die Haut hart wie Eisen machen.

Klasse: Transformation

* * *

 **Hard Rock:**

Der Anwender kann Fleisch und Knochen steinhart machen.

Klasse: Transformation

* * *

 **Blade of Steel:**

Der Anwender kann Gegenstände in eine Schicht hüllen, welche dann unzerstörbar ist und die Gegenstände ggf. scharf macht.

Klasse: Emitter

* * *

 **Blade Storm**

Der Anwender kann aus seinen Gesamten Körper klingen erschaffen und Härte- und Schärfegrad bestimmen.

Klasse: Transformation

* * *

 **No Connections: (Passiv)**

Der Anwender kann nicht durch Abtrennen von Körperteilen besiegt werden, diese können sich sofort wieder an den Rest des Körpers anfügen.

Klasse: Mutation

* * *

 **10000t**

Der Anwender kann sein Gewicht beliebig verändern, sei es von 1 g bis zu 10000 t

Klasse: Transformation

* * *

 **Forever Young**

Der Anwender erlangt die Fähigkeit das Alter von sich selbst oder anderen Personen zu verändern. Dies ist möglich bis zu der Zeit bevor die Personen Existiert haben oder bis sie natürlich sterben würden.

Klasse: Emitter

 **Fuji**

Der Anwender kann die eigene Körpergröße von 1 Nanometer bis mehrere Kilometer verändern.

Klasse: Transformation

* * *

 **Cartridge Bomber**

Der Anwender kann kleine Objekte bis zu einer Masse von 1kg mit Schallgeschwindigkeit zu verschießen. (Zusatz: Aria schafft es auf Mach 2)

Klasse: Emitter

* * *

 **Shackle**

Der Anwender produziert ein starkes Nervengift, welches sowohl durch Wunden als auch direkte Aufnahme in Nahrung aktiviert wird. Das Opfer kann sich für mehrere Stunden nicht bewegen.

Klasse: Emitter

* * *

 **Fauna Alliance**

Der Anwender bekommt die Fähigkeit alle organischen Lebewesen zu kontrollieren, welche keine Tiere sind. Das beinhaltet alle Pflanzen, sowie Bäume.

Klasse: Emitter

* * *

 **Green Thumb**

Der Anwender hat einen „Grünen Daumen", bildlich gesprochen, er kann Pflanzen weit über die normale Größe ihrer Spezies wachsen lassen.

Klasse: Emitter

* * *

 **Mutation Cover**

Der Anwender kann alle Mutationsquirks wie eine Transformationsquirk benutzen. Dies ist natürlich nur sinnvoll, wenn der Anwender Mutationsquirks besitzt. Mutationsquirks, welche innere Organe oder wichtige Körperfunktionen betreffen können nicht deaktiviert werden.

Klasse: Transformation

* * *

 **No Vision**

Der Anwender erlangt die Fähigkeit sich unsichtbar zu machen. Die Aura und Präsenz der Person können aber so nicht versteckt werden.

Klasse: Emitter

* * *

 **STOP**

Der Körper des Anwenders produziert ein starkes Neurotoxin, welcher die Quirks von anderen Menschen abschaltet. Der Effekt hängt von der Menge des Toxins ab. Mit dieser Quirk können sogar Mutationsquirks abgeschaltet werden. Das Gift gelangt über wunden in den Körper des Opfers.

Klasse: Emitter

* * *

 **Nightpressure**

Der Anwender kann (Ähnlich wie Midnight) einen Stoff produzieren, welcher das Opfer in einen tiefen Schlaf befördert. Dieser Schlaf ist nicht angenehm und ist mit Alpträumen versehen.

Klasse: Emitter

* * *

 **Puppetbuilder**

Der Anwender kann aus jeden Material eine Puppe bauen, welche als Dummy zur Flucht genutzt werden kann.

Klasse: Emitter

* * *

 **The Player**

Der Anwender erlangt die Fähigkeit unbelebte Objekte wie Puppen oder Spielzeuge nach Belieben zu kontrollieren. Die Höchstzahl der gleichzeitig kontrollierbaren Puppen liegt bei 10.

Klasse: Emitter

 **Creator**

Der Anwender erlangt wie Momo Yaororozu die Fähigkeit alles zu erschaffen, allerdings erschafft der Anwender Atome und fügt diese zu anderen Atomen zusammen.

Klasse: Emitter

* * *

 **Copy Strike**

Der Anwender erlangt die Fähigkeit alle Objekte zu kopieren, sofern er sie ein Mal berührt hat, der Anwender muss aber für das herstellen dieser Objekte Körperstoffe aufbrauchen.

Klasse: Emitter

* * *

 **Cat**

Der Anwender erlangt Katzenohren, einen Schwanz sowie Krallen und gute Sicht in der Nacht. Manche behaupten, dass diese Quirk auch neun Leben verleiht, aber das kann nicht bewiesen werden.

Klasse: Mutation

* * *

 **White Wolf**

Der Anwender erhält Wolfsohren, sowie extremen Geruchssinn, Krallen und einen Wolfsschwanz. Der Anwender muss sich als Nebeneffekt immer eine Freundesgruppe oder ähnliches suchen.

Klasse: Mutation

* * *

 **Informationcollector**

Der Anwender erlangt ein extrem Gutes Gehör und kann alles im Umkreis von mehreren Kilometern hören

Klasse: Mutation

* * *

 **Full Scope**

Der Anwender kann mehrere Kilometer weit sehen, durch Materie kann er allerdings nicht sehen.

Klasse: Mutation

* * *

 **Issen Sekai (1000 Welten)**

Der Anwender erlangt die Fähigkeit den Raum zu verbiegen um so Zwischendimensionen zu erschaffen.

Klasse: Emitter

 **Open Door**

Der Anwender erlangt die Fähigkeit Portale zu erschaffen, diese Portale können überall hin führen, an jeden Platz, den der Anwender möchte.

Klasse: Emitter

* * *

 **Black Hole**

Der Anwender kann Materie auf einen Winzig kleinen Punkt kompressieren um so kleine schwarze Löcher zu erzeugen.

Klasse: Emitter

* * *

 **Fist of God**

Der Anwender erlangt die Fähigkeit mit bloßen Schlägen sowohl Zeit als auch Raum zu zerschlagen. Diese Fähigkeit lässt zeit als auch Raum für einige Stunden verschwinden, sprich es entsteht ein „Ort" in dem es keinen Ort und keine Zeit gibt. Sobald der Effekt nachlässt normalisiert sich dieser Ort wieder.

Klasse: Emitter

* * *

 **Moonwalk**

Der Anwender erlangt die Fähigkeit Gravitation für einen Bereich komplett aufzuheben, es benötigt nur Konzentration.

Klasse: Emitter

* * *

 **Ultra Gravity**

Der Anwender erlangt die Fähigkeit die Gravitation eines Bereiches extrem zu verstärken. Dies kann dazu benutzt werden um andere zu immobilisieren als auch um sie zu zerquetschen.

Klasse: Emitter

* * *

 **Shooting Stars**

Der Anwender kann in der Atmosphäre Meteoriten erschaffen, welche dann auf das Ziel herabregnen. Die Größe der Meteoriten reicht von Fußball-Größe bis hin zu Mehreren Kilometern.

Klasse: Emitter

* * *

 **GAS**

Der Anwender erlangt die Fähigkeit ein Gas auszustoßen, welches sowohl Luft verdrängt als auch leicht entzündlich ist. Der Anwender ist in der Lage dieses Gas zu Atmen.

Klasse: Mutation

* * *

 **Desert Queen**

Der Anwender kann Sand kontrollieren und aus den Körper erschaffen.

Klasse: Emitter

* * *

 **Storm**

Der Anwender erlangt die Fähigkeit Wind zu beschwören, welches sowohl die Eigene Geschwindigkeit erhöhen kann, als auch die Gegner Ausbremsen kann.

Klasse: Emitter

* * *

 **Weather Frog**

Der Anwender erlangt die Fähigkeit das Wetter nach seinen Wünschen zu verändern. Er kann Wind, Regen, Sandstürme etc. beschwören.

Klasse: Emitter

* * *

 **Thunderstruck**

Der Anwender erlangt die Fähigkeit Energie aus seinen Körper in Elektrische Energie umzuwandeln und zu entladen. Der Anwender kann sich durch Elektrizität aufladen.

Klasse: Emitter

* * *

 **Step up the Tempo**

Diese Quirk erlaubt es den Anwender seine eigene Zeit zu beschleunigen, sodass sich Reaktionszeit und Reflexe sowie Denkvermögen extrem erhöhen.

Klasse: Mutant

* * *

 **Sonic Boom**

Der Anwender erlangt die Fähigkeit den eigenen Körper in Schallgeschwindigkeit zu bewegen. Dies schließt sowohl Körperprozesse als auch Bewegungen wie Schläge oder Tritte ein.

Klasse: Emitter

* * *

 **Kickboxer**

Diese Quirk erhöht die Stärke eines Trittes um ein vielfaches, es erlaubt den Anwender mühelos Stein zu zertreten, allerdings ist die Verletzungsgefahr extrem hoch.

Klasse: Emitter

* * *

 **Boxkicker (10/10 Such Wow, Very Name, Wow)**

Diese Quirk erhöht die Stärke eines Schlages um ein vielfaches, es erlaubt den Anwender mühelos Stein zu zerschlagen, allerdings ist die Verletzungsgefahr extrem hoch.

Klasse: Emitter

* * *

 **Voodoo**

Der Anwender erlangt die Fähigkeit die Gegner zu verfluchen, sowie Voodoo-Puppen zu erschaffen, welche dann den erlittenen Schaden auf die verbundene Person übertragen. Der Anwender kann sich dadurch selbst vor Schaden Schützen.

Klasse: Mutation

* * *

 **Shadow Hunt**

Der Anwender erlangt durch diese Quirk die Fähigkeit sich selbst im Schatten zu bewegen sowie den eigenen Schatten zu kontrollieren um mit ihm dann Materielle Dinge zu bewegen.

Klasse: Emitter

* * *

 **Bubble Fun**

De Anwender kann Blasen erschaffen. (Sieht zwar Sinnlos aus, ist aber nicht so scheiße wie es aussieht.)

Klasse: Emitter

* * *

 **Grenadier**

Kann Sauerstoff aus der Luft konzentrieren und sofort Entzünden um Explosionen zu erzeugen. Außerdem erlangt der Körper die Fähigkeit aus nicht explosiven Gasen explosive gase zu machen.

Klasse: Emitter

* * *

 **Split Personality**

Der Anwender erhält die Fähigkeit sich selbst mehrere Persönlichkeiten zu geben sowie andere Leute mit dieser Geisteskrankheit zu versehen.

Klasse: Mutant

* * *

 **Pure Intelligence**

Der Anwender erlangt einen extrem hohen IQ und hat unbegrenzten Speicher für Erinnerungen

Klasse: Mutant

* * *

 **Hypno-Glance**

Der Anwender bekommt die Fähigkeit andere Personen mit bloßem Blick zu hypnotisieren. Die Hypnose hält so lange an wie der Anwender will.

Klasse: Emitter

* * *

 **Illusion**

Der Anwender bekommt die Fähigkeit realistische Illusionen zu erschaffen, außerdem erlangt der die Fähigkeit andere in einer Art Alptraum zu fangen in denen sie ihre größten Ängste begegnen.

Klasse: Emitter

* * *

 **Animal Voice**

Der Anwender erhält die Fähigkeit mit Tieren zu reden und sie zu verstehen.

Klasse: Emitter

* * *

 **Animal Alliance**

Der Anwender erhält die Gabe Tiere zu kommandieren. Dies erfolgt durch eine Psychische Brücke, die der Anwender zu maximal 20 verschiedenen Tieren aufbauen kann.

Klasse: Emitter

* * *

 **Acid**

Der Körper kann eine Säure erschaffen, welche einen PH-Wert von 1 besitzt. Diese Säure kann sich problemlos durch jedes Material fressen.

Klasse: Mutant

* * *

 **Gorgon**

Der Anwender bekommt die Augen einer Gorgone, bedeutet, dass er Lebewesen mit bloßen Blick in die Augen versteinern kann.

Klasse: Mutant

* * *

 **Laser**

Der Anwender bekommt die Fähigkeit Laser zu verschießen, je länger diese Strahlen aufgeladen werden desto mächtiger sind sie.

Klasse: Emitter

* * *

 **Lock On**

Die Augen des Anwenders bekommen die Fähigkeiten sich komplett auf ein Ziel zu konzentrieren, dabei werden alle Angriffe, welcher der Anwender startet automatisch so gezielt, dass sie das Ziel 100%ig treffen können.

Klasse: Mutation

* * *

 **Infinite Ammo**

Sobald der Anwender eine Schusswaffe oder ähnliches in der Hand hält aktiviert sich diese Quirk. Dadurch wird jeder Schuss der abgefeuert wird sofort als neue Ladung wiederhergestellt.

Klasse: Emitter

* * *

 **Infinite Knives**

Der Anwender erhält die Fähigkeit Wurfmesser zu erschaffen, welche er sofort wiederherstellen kann, sobald er sie geworfen hat.

Klasse: Emitter

* * *

 **Tail**

Der Anwender bekommt einen langen, mit Stacheln und Schuppen besetzten Schwanz

Klasse: Mutation

* * *

 **Horns**

Der Anwender bekommt lange Hörner auf den Kopf, welche spitz zulaufen.

Klasse: Mutation

* * *

 **Wing**

Der Anwender bekommt ein Paar Flügel, welche stark den Flügel von Drachen ähneln. Diese Flügel haben eine Spannweite von etwa 2,50m

Klasse: Mutation

* * *

 **Claws**

Der Anwender bekommt 15cm lange spitze Krallen aus den Fingern.

Klasse: Mutation

* * *

 **Clean Cut**

Der Anwender erlangt die Fähigkeit mit jeder Schnittwaffe alles zu zerschneiden was ihm im Weg ist.

Klasse: Emitter

* * *

 **String Chaos**

Der Anwender kann aus seinen Körper Fäden wachsen lassen, welche er zu belieben einsetzen kann. Diese Fäden sind extrem dünn und extrem stabil.

Klasse: Emitter

* * *

 **Medic**

Der Anwender kann Wunden heilen, dies ist aber nur soweit möglich wie der Körper diese Wunden selbst heilen könnte. Narben bleiben oftmals zurück.

Klasse: Emitter

* * *

 **Necromancer**

Der Anwender kann Leichen wiederbeleben, dies funktioniert aber eher so, dass die Leichen dann willenlose Zombies oder Skelette sind.

Klasse: Emitter

* * *

 **Earth Shocker**

Der Anwender kann durch pures aufstampfen auf den Boden Erdbeben erzeugen, welche bis zur Stufe 5 gehen.

Klasse: Emitter

* * *

 **Impact**

Der Anwender kann jeden Angriff, welcher ihn trifft speichern und dann mit doppelter Kraft zurückschießen

Klasse: Emitter

* * *

 **Darkness**

Der Anwender kann Dunkelheit kontrollieren, Ihr eine feste Form geben und sich in selbiger unbeschwert bewegen.

Klasse: Emitter

* * *

 **Pure Light**

Der Anwender kann Licht kontrollieren, ihm eine feste Form geben und sich in selbigen unbeschwert bewegen.

Klasse: Emitter

* * *

 **Power Blockade**

Der Anwender erlangt die Fähigkeit einen Stoff zu produzieren, welcher alle möglichen Formen annehmen kann. Dieser Stoff ist kaum zu beschädigen und resistent gegen Säuren

Klasse: Emitter

* * *

 **Poison-Mix**

Der Anwender erlangt die Fähigkeit Gift zu erschaffen. Die Grenzen liegen bei Neurotoxinen, und lähmenden Giften. Die erzeugten Gifte sind rein toxisch und können binnen Sekunden töten.

Klasse: Emitter

* * *

 **True Love**

Der Anwender erlangt die Fähigkeit Leute zu verführen. Der Anwender verfügt in den Augen anderer Leute über unmenschlich Hohen Sex-Appeal. Diese entwickeln sofort Gefühle gegenüber dem Anwender.

Klasse: Mutation

* * *

 **Soulreaper**

Der Anwender kann die Seelen anderer Leute aussaugen und nur leere Hüllen zurücklassen. Menschen ohne Seele haben keine Energie, keine Persönlichkeit sowie kein bisschen Leben in ihren Augen. Der Anwender wird beim verschlingen von Seelen stärker.

Klasse: Emitter

* * *

 **Magneto**

Der Anwender erlangt die Fähigkeit alle magnetischen Metalle zu bewegen. Die Stärke dieser selbsterzeugten Magnetfelder ist von der Stärke der Emotionen abhängig.

Klasse: Emitter

* * *

 **Perfect Warrior**

Der Anwender erlernt binnen weniger Sekunden den Umgang mit jeder Waffe, welche er in die Hand bekommt.

Klasse: Mutant

* * *

 **Divide**

Der Anwender erlangt die Fähigkeit Energie zu halbieren. Dies ist gut gegen Gegner, da diese sich so leichter besiegen lassen.

Klasse: Emitter

* * *

 **Double**

Der Anwender erlangt die Fähigkeit die eigene Kraft alle 5 Minuten zu verdoppeln. Diese Kraft ist in einen Ausdauerkampf extrem gefährlich.

Klasse: Emitter

* * *

 **Free Data**

Der Anwender erlangt die Fähigkeit Informationen von überall auf der Welt ohne Zeitverzögerung abzurufen und ggf. In seinen Erinnerungen abzuspeichern. Dies beinhaltet auch Live-Aufnahmen von Kameras

Klasse: Emitter

* * *

 **Scouter**

Der Anwender erlangt die Fähigkeit alles zu analysieren was sich in seinen Blickfeld befindet. Dies schließt auch Daten über Personen, also Stärke, Persönlichkeit etc. ein

Klasse: Emitter

* * *

 **Music Control**

Der Anwender kann seine eigenen psychischen und physischen Fähigkeiten anhand der Musik die er hört verstärken. Z.B. gibt Dubstep eine Erhöhung der Schlagkraft wenn der Bass droppt.

Klasse: Mutation

* * *

 **Oracle**

Der Anwender kann bis zu zwei Stunden in die Zukunft sehen und alle seine Aktionen so gestalten, dass für ihn die besten Ergebnisse herauskommen

Klasse: Emitter

* * *

Fortsetzung folgt...


	2. Verge Forbannet

Verge Forbannet:

Ein Riese von einem Mann, seine Körpergröße geht auf etwa 2,23m. Seine Schultern sind extrem breit und er ist sehr muskulös. Er trägt überall am Körper Narben und Verbrennungen von seiner Vergangenheit. Verge hat schwarzes, langes Haar, welches er meistens in einen Pferdeschwanz trägt. Seine Augenfarbe ist silbern und seine Augen sind stechend. Verge's Geburtstag ist am zweiten März und er selbst ist der älteste der SEVEN, der älteste der Phoenix Inc. und der älteste lebende Charakter.

Sein Alter beträgt 1223 Jahre. Zu dieser Zeit hatten sich die ersten Quirks ausgebildet, allerdings hatten die Menschen damals Angst vor diesem „Hexenwerk" und Quirknutzerwurden gejagt und getötet. Es gab nur einen Menschen, welcher ihn nicht tot sehen wollte, eine Bauerntochter, welche sich unsterblich in ihn verliebte. Diese Liebe wurde erwidert und insgeheim hatten sie eine Beziehung.

Eines Abends brannten Nachbarn das Haus mitsamt den beiden und ihren Neugeborenen ab. Das einzige was blieb warein unbändiger Zorn auf die Menschen. Er hatte Glück, dass er mit zwei Quirks zur Welt gekommen war. Die Quirk, welche ihn damals rettete war „Cursed Soul" eine Quirk welche praktisch auf Gottlevel war, ihm war es unmöglich zu sterben, nur die, welche er wirklich liebte können ihn töten. Jedes Mal, wenn er sterben sollte wird er monströser, seine Stärke steigt an, er wird größer und er ähnelt bei jedem Tod einer Mischung aus Stier und Drache. Als er sich aus den abgebrannten Haus befreite und seine tote Familie barg begann er das gesamte Dorf abzuschlachten. Er hörte nicht damit auf. Nachdem er in seiner Rage 4 Dörfer ausgelöscht hatte, begab er sich in die nächste Höhle um dort zu sterben.

Allerdings wurde aus diesem Plan nichts. Seine Monstrosität entwickelte sich über die Zeit zwar zurück, aber sein Leiden und sein Zorn blieben. Verge bleibt für jeden Tod, welchen er stirbt für 72h in dieser Monsterform.

Seine zweite Quirk trägt den Namen „True Fighter" er besitzt ein Naturtalent für jede Art von Waffe und ist sofort Meister im waffenlosen Kampf. Die Kombination aus beiden machteIhn zu einen wahren Monster.

1198 Jahre, nachdem er sich in der Höhle verschanzt hatte betrat ein Mensch selbige. Sie war seit 500 Jahren die erste, welche sie entdeckt hatte. Verge wollte sie einfach nur töten, weil er nichts anderes mehr kannte. Er litt die letzten Jahrhunderte mehrere tausend Tode durch Dehydrierung und Marasmus. Er kam nie aus der Monsterform heraus.

Das Mädchen, sie müsste etwa um die 17 Jahre gewesen sein, erinnerte ihn stark an seine vergangene Liebe. Wahrscheinlich lag dies an den karmesinroten Haaren, welche beide besaßen.Das Mädchen fragte ihn, was er da tat und anstatt zu antworten begann er sie anzugreifen. Was er nicht wissen konnte, das Mädchen war stärker, wesentlich stärker als er, er konnte sie nicht einmal berühren. Nach drei Tagen Kampf und weiteren Tausenden Toden gab er auf.

In seiner Monsterform redete er mit dem Mädchen. Mitten in der Konversation sprach sie

„Dimension Breaker"

Verge fiel in ein Portal, welches sich unter ihm öffnete und befand sich sofort wieder an der Stelle wo er saß. Er schaute verwirrt, aber bemerkte kurz darauf, dass sich seine Gestalt normalisiert hatte. Sie erklärte ihm, dass er in ihrer Dimension war. Sein Bewusstsein hatte sei ausgeschaltet und ihn dort für 12 Jahre ausruhen lassen. Sie konnte dort alles nach belieben beeinflussen. So nahm er keine Muskelmasse ab, starb keinen Hungertod und war gut ausgeruht und seid langem mal wieder entspannt und ohne Zorn.

„Mein Name ist Aria Phoenix, würdest du mich begleiten wollen?" fragte sie, während sie ihm ihre Hand entgegenstreckte.

Verge überlegte nicht lange und beugte sich dem Willen der Crimson Queen.

Als „Guardian" ist er nun Profiheld und ein Mitarbeiter der Phoenix Inc. und ist der Anführer sowie das erste Mitglied der SEVEN, und wahrscheinlich der stärkste Mitarbeiter der Firma.

Seine Heldenuniform besteht aus einer stark gepanzerten Metallrüstung, welche aus Dunklen Platten besteht, welche mit cyanblauen Linien verziert sind. an seinen Hals Ist ein Fellkragen und ein Cape ziert seinen Rücken. Auf dem Cape, sowie am Rücken trägt er einen großen, cyanblauen Phönix.

Im Kampf selbst benutzt er seine Kombowaffe „All-Star" welche zwischen einen riesigen Großschwert und zwei dünneren Langschwertern wechseln kann.

Seine Taktik im Kampf ist simpel, Er versucht jeden Schaden auf sich zu lenken und ist daher als Beschützer und Tank tätig, sobald sich seine Kraft durch einen Tod erhöht beginnt seine Wut aufzuflackern und er wird zum Berserker und prügelt mit roher Kraft auf seinen Gegner ein.

Seine Stats lauten wie folgt:

Kraft: 7/5

Geschwindigkeit: 6/5

Intelligenz: 5/7

Technik: 6/7

Teamwork: 6/7


End file.
